My Real Prince Charming
by FanficFinatic2
Summary: What happens when Tamaki cheats and Haruhi runs to Kyoya for comfort? Takes place after school has ended. Characters are a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I_****_ do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club in any way! (Wish we did)  
This is the first Fanfiction that I wrote by myself if there are any grammar errors I apologize in advance. The FanFic titled "Inseperable" was written by me and my friend and we will be writing Fanfic together and alone. We will both use this one account to publish our Fanfiction.  
_**

**Summary: ****_What happens when Tamaki cheats and Haruhi runs to Kyoya for comfort? Takes place after school has ended. Characters are a little OOC._**

**_Thank you for reading Please review and let me know if you liked it. _**

**Kyoya's POV**

It's been three long years for Kyoya. After graduation he pretty much lost touch with everyone except for Tamaki and Haruhi but he didn't see them as often as he used to. The only thing he new about that was going on in their lives was that they were getting married. He found out about this when Haruhi called him screaming and saying that Tamaki had proposed. At the time he had said congratulations and played it off like he was happy for them but in reality he wasn't really it hurt him like hell to accept this because deep down his heart was being crushed and he would never actually accept it even though he played it cool on the outside. He was constantly in pain and hiding under a mask so people wouldn't get close and so he locked up his feelings for her when he found out Tamaki was with her. Kyoya had actually fallen in love with Haruhi the moment she stepped into the Host Club and broke the vase. While everyone else struggled to get her attention he just admired her from afar basically ignoring her. He raised her debt for the smallest things because he didn't want her to leave and forget about them...forget about him. Now he sat here in his bedroom thinking 'Why did I let Tamaki take her away? Why did I let her get away?' He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Haruhi...The girl he was just thinking about. 'Strange why would she be calling me?' he thought as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"...sniffle...sniffle.."

"Hello? Haruhi are you okay?"

"N-n-no" she said crying.

"Haruhi what's happened?" Kyoya asked now very concerned.

"T-Tama-ki h-he..." she started but didn't finish because she started bawling her eyes out.

"Haruhi? What did Tamaki do?" Kyoya asked now angry. 'I'm gonna kill him' he thought. Kyoya had never been so pissed at someone in his life and he didn't even know what Tamaki did.

"Tamaki h-he ch-cheat-ed on me!" she yelled crying even more and even louder than before. Kyoya couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Tamaki cheated on her? No way! How could he? Tamaki's not like that...or is he...?' He thought now very confused. His mind was a whirlwind of questions he had no answer to, he would have to get the full story from Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" He asked to make sure she was still there even though he could still hear her crying.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"I-I'm a-at the b-bar d-own the street fr-om m-my p-place." she replied now only sobbing.

"OK. I'll be there in a few minutes" he told her as he grabbed his jacket ran out the door and told his driver to bring the car to the front.

**Haruhi's POV **

After she hung up with Kyoya she sat there thinking about what had happened when she got off work and went home.

_**-**__**Flashback**_

_**Haruhi was at work when her boss told her she go home even though she wasn't supposed to leave till 8pm and it was only 6pm. She had decided to surprise Tamaki. She stopped at the jewelry store across the street from her job and bought him a necklace with the words "**__**I LOVE YOU!**__**" written on it in diamonds. Haruhi had never really been one to buy expensive things even when she became rich but she knew that Tamaki would love it.**_

_**She then stopped at the grocery store and bought stuff to make the curry that Tamaki loved so much. She had been looking forward to it since she hardly ever got to cook anymore because of work and because Tamaki told her not to that that was what the maids and the cooks were for. **_

_**Once Haruhi left the store she put the bags in the trunk of her car and drove home. **_

_**-Home**_

_**Once she arrived she parked the car grabbed the bags out of the car and went into the house. She walked into the kitchen and put the food away.  
**_

_**Haruhi then went upstairs to give Tamaki his necklace. She knew he would be in his office because she saw his car and he was usually in there working hard to manage Ouran High School. When she reached it she noticed that he wasn't inside. 'That's odd' she thought as she walked towards her bedroom and was greeted with the shock of her life. **_

_**Tamaki was in the room with another woman and they were having sex! 'OMG I can't believe it please tell me I'm imagining things' she pinched herself and then looked back up but it was still happening. 'I can't believe him' she started crying this is when Tamaki looked up and saw Haruhi standing there with tears streaming down her face. He quickly got up and put his clothes on. He ran over to her and tried to grab her and tell her he was sorry and he didn't mean to do it but she pushed him away screaming **_

_**"HOW COULD YOU?!"**_

_**"Haruhi please!" he pleaded trying to explain himself.**_

_**"PLEASE WHAT?! PLEASE FORGIVE ME CAUSE I WON'T! I REALLY THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BUT I WAS WRONG! WHAT HAPPENED TO FOREVER!?" she wanted to know. 'I just can't believe he did this to me' she thought. **_

_**"I do love you Haruhi" He replied trying to pull her in for a kiss.**_

_**"DON'T TOUCH ME GO FUCKING KISS THAT STUPID SLUT OF YOURS" she yelled pointing at the woman on the bed. "I HATE YOU TAMAKI! I LOVED YOU AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU FELT THE SAME BUT BOY WAS I WRONG!" she screamed throwing the necklace at him and running out the front door to her car. That was when she drove to the bar and called Kyoya.**_

_**-End of Haruhi's Flashback Start of Tamaki's**_

_**All Tamaki could do was stand there in utter silence and shame and watch as Haruhi ran out the door and left. He picked up whatever she threw at him and saw it was a necklace that said "I LOVE YOU!" 'What have I done?' he thought 'I just lost the best thing in my life just because of me being an idiot! I guess I never really grew out of that I thought I would after high school but look what I've done I'm engaged for Pete's sake. or was?' he thought to himself as he showed the woman out of his house.**_

_**He went back upstairs to their room and started crying thinking of how he messed up so bad with her. He would never be forgiven and he knew it. **_

_**-End all** **Flashbacks**_

Thinking about what happened just made Haruhi cry even more.  
The bartender came over

"Are you alright miss" he asked genuinely concerned. He could tell she was very upset about something and he knew it probably had something to do with her fiancee who was usually with her.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" she replied giving him a small smile. The bartender brought her a bottle of water and told her that if she needed him he was there.

"Thank you" she said. Haruhi could tell he was a good guy and made a mental note to leave him some cash. Just then Kyoya came through the door looking very angry.

**Kyoya's POV **

As Kyoya came through the door he saw Haruhi sitting on a stool tears still streaming down her face saying thanks to a bartender who seemed to be very helpful to her. His expression softened as he saw her. He went up to her and hugged her.

"Haruhi I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay." he said trying to soothe her pain. He gently wiped away some of her tears with his thumb.

"Thanks Kyoya. C-Can we g-go to your house? I-I don't th-think i can face T-Tamaki right now."

"Of course. My house is always open to you. Come on lets go and get you cleaned up. I'll have a word with Tamaki later." He said getting up and offering Haruhi his hand and pulling her up.

"Thanks Kyoya" then she told the bartender thanks and handed him $200.

"M-miss I don't need all this." he said not wanting to take advantage of her kindness he was only trying to be friendly and helpful.

"No keep it you need it more than me."

"Thanks" He said grateful to her.

Kyoya and Haruhi left the bar and walked to his car.

"What about my car?" Haruhi asked not wanting to leave it here all night.

"One of my drivers will come get it" He replied taking her hand and helping her into the backseat of the car. Kyoyas driver started driving already knowing the destination because Kyoya had told him earlier on the way to get Haruhi.

During the drive Haruhi started to cry again and Kyoya brushed away her tears whispering to her

"It's okay Haruhi I'm here for you. No need to cry." She buried her head in his chest and started all out crying saying

"Why would he do this to me? Kyoya why doesn't he love me?" she suddenly asked him. Kyoya couldn't think of anything to say so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"He does love you he just did something idiotic because it's Tamaki were talking about he never does anything right."

"Thank you for that" she said looking up with tears in her eyes. Kyoya couldn't resist and he wiped her tears away then leaned down and kissed her. Haruhi couldn't believe what was happening she was thanking Kyoya then all of a sudden they were kissing and Haruhi liked it a lot so she kissed back. 'Am i mistaken or did she kiss back?' Kyoya asked himself as he kissed her passionately. Haruhi opened her mouth slightly and Kyoya pushed his tongue in. Haruhi pulled back and looking Kyoya in the eye she said

"This can't happen again I'm still technically with Tamaki."

"I know. Lets just pretend it never happened. Agreed?"

"Agreed" she replied just as the driver pulled up to Kyoyas house. Kyoya got out and grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her out. They went in the house and while Kyoya went to the kitchen Haruhi went to the living room to wait for him. When Kyoya walked into the living room he saw Haruhi had again started to cry so he quickly set the tea down and went over to her.

"Haruhi it's going to be okay. It's alright we'll figure this out together."

"Thanks for trying to help Kyoya but I don't think I can ever forgive him" she said sobbing into his shoulder.

"Haruhi I know i already said this but I'm so sorry I don't understand why he did this to you. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Su-sure" she replied and told him everything from once she got off work(If you haven't already read flashback for details). Throughout telling him all this Haruhi never once stopped crying.

"I-I j-just d-don't kn-know wh-what t-to-to d-do. I-I love him so m-much! Kyoya p-please h-help m-me through this." Haruhi said. She genuinely loved Tamaki and she didn't know if she could ever forgive him. She was just glad Kyoya was there to help her with it and support her.

"Haruhi you know I'm always here for you no matter what. I think you should go to bed now and I'll call Tamaki and talk to him. We can sort this all out tomorrow."

"Thank you Kyoya. You don't know how much you doing this for me means to me." Kyoya showed Haruhi to one of his many guestrooms and told her goodnight. When he left the room he decided that he would rather talk to Tamaki in person because this wasn't the type of thing you talked about over the phone. Knowing Tamaki he would probably just hang the phone up out of stubbornness or embarrassment at getting caught.

Kyoya went downstairs and left Haruhi a note saying where he was going and that he would be back soon so that she wouldn't think he just left her there.

**Tamaki's POV **

After Haruhi caught him cheating he had made the woman leave. He'd been sitting on the bed looking at the necklace Haruhi threw at him and just crying thinking about how much he fucked up their relationship.

'She loves me(loved me?)how could i do this to her? What's wrong with me? Will she forgive me?' he thought. "No she won't" he told himself. Tamaki just sat there he didn't even know why he did it. It just sort of happened and he knew that Haruhi could never forgive him but he didn't want to give up that easily. He was in the wrong and had made a serious mistake that pretty much shattered their whole relationship.

"How will she ever forgive me?!"

"She won't" Tamaki was startled by the sudden voice. He looked up and aw Kyoya standing inn the doorway to the bedroom.

"Kyoya? What're you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you"

"She called you didn't she?"

"What do you think Tamaki?" Kyoya said angrily now even more pissed since seeing him.

"You know you really hurt her Tamaki. She's been crying ever since I got her. She really loves you and just look at what you did to her!" Kyoya said now shouting at him.

"I know and I also know she won't ever forgive me or it will take her awhile. I don't know what made me do it it just happened. I wish i could change it but I can't. I'm in pain too I love her so much. I guess I just wasn't thinking. Tamaki said fresh tears streaming down his face. Kyoya walked up to Tamaki and slapped him...hard.

"You have no right to cry or feel pain you brought this on yourself! You're engaged for God's sake and you say you love her?! If you did you wouldn't have done this to her do you realize that this will hurt her for a long time and it's all your fault!" Kyoya screamed in Tamakis' face. He was frustrated and angry at Tamaki. He had hurt Haruhi which in turn hurt Kyoya because he loved her so much. Kyoya always kept his cool but in this situation he felt it was fine to let his guard come down. Tamaki just sat there stunned after Kyoya slapped him. He knew there was nothing he could say or do to make things better.

"Tell Haruhi I love her and I hope she can forgive me. I'm sorry that I hurt her it was never my intention and if I could take it back I would. I understand that she hates me now and that she probably doesn't want to get back together. I just want her to know that I love her and really regret what I did."

"Tell her yourself Tamaki" Kyoya said without any emotion whatsoever for his friend. Without warning picked Tamaki up and put him over his shoulder.

"What're you doing?! Put me down!" Tamaki yelled.

"I'm taking you to Haruhi" Kyoya replied. "You need to talk to her face to face and I can't trust you to do it on your own so I decided I'd just take you to her myself." Tamaki mumbled something unintelligible and Kyoya just ignored him. They went to the car and Kyoya threw Tamaki in before he climbed in after him and then they were off. Kyoya knew he told Haruhi they would sort this out tomorrow and she probably wouldn't like that Kyoya brought Tamaki with him but he knew that they needed to talk about this today otherwise it wouldn't happen. Even though he loved Haruhi he knew she didn't feel the same way. She loved Tamaki and as her friend and because he loved her so much he just wanted to see her happy and he wasn't right now so he needed to fix that.

They arrived in front of Kyoyas' house and got out.

"Lets go Tamaki"

"I'm coming"

**-TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2 - I Love You

_**Here's chapter 2 for you guys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club in any way.**_

**Haruhi's POV **

Once Kyoya left she had Haruhi had threw herself on the bed and began bawling. She curled up into a ball and ended up crying herself to sleep. Even in her dreams reality taunted her and she just kept tossing and turning. She woke up and for some reason even she didn't know said "Kyoya!" 'Huh?' she thought. Why did I call out his name? Maybe it had something to do with my dream but I can't recall what was going on in it. Haruhi got up an went to the bathroom that was connected by a door to the room she was staying in. She went to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She realized at once that she was a terrible mess she looked like a freaking zombie walking around the room. Her hair(which was now down to the middle of her back)was all knotted and tangled it looked like a birds nest. Her normally huge brown beautiful eyes were red and puffy plus she had bags under them. She looked like she had been to hell and back which she basically had so looking like a zombie kinda worked for her in a weird sort of way. Haruhi was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"It's me" she heard Kyoya say.

"Come in" she yelled before realizing that it hurt too much to yell because of all the crying she had done. She walked out of the bathroom almost ran back in when she saw Tamaki standing there with Kyoya.

"Go away Tamaki!" she said with a tone of anger mixed with sadness and hurt in her voice.

"Haruhi please let me talk" he pleaded.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she practically screamed hurting her throat even more. During this exchange Kyoya had been standing there silently but now he spoke up

"Haruhi give him three minutes"

"But Kyoya I don't want to talk to him or even see him" she said this as she went and stood next to Kyoya. Kyoya looked at her with a look that said 'please do this.'

"Fine. Start talking" she agreed.

"Thank you thank you so much. Haruhi I'm so sorry for what I did to you and I understand if you hate me now. I just want you to know that I rally do love you even if you don't believe me. I know I really fucked up and there's no way to change what I did. You probably think I'm the worst person there's no excuse for what I did but think about coming back. I hope that you do come back to me but if you don't I understand. I love you Haruhi." Tamaki said all this from the heart and he hoped she would forgive him. Tamaki walked over to her and kissed her lips softly before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

When Tamaki left Kyoya pulled Haruhi into a hug and she started crying. He kissed the top of her head and told her it was okay.

"Ky-Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"What should I do?"

"Haruhi I think you should follow your heart do what you think is best in this situation."

"Thank you. You've been helping me through this so far." she then lifted her head up and kissed him softly. 'Why did I do that?' she thought to herself.

Kyoya just said to her "That's what friends are for." he walked towards the door to leave so Haruhi could get some more sleep. Haruhi could have sworn she detected a hint of sadness when Kyoya said friends. She called to him

"Kyoya will you stay with me till morning?"

"Um...Sure" He replied hesitant.

"It's just...I don't know if I can go to sleep on my own and you make me...feel...safe."

"I'll be here with you when you wake don't worry." He said taking off his shirt and shoes then getting into the bed.

"Thank you Kyoya." She got in next to him and fell straight to sleep.

Kyoya just laid there thinking over what all had happened that day. 'Why had Haruhi kissed him and why had he kissed her in the car? She did it probably out of thanks while his was for love. She just looked so pretty looking up at him with her big brown eyes and he just couldn't resist. Now here he was laying in bed with her sleeping next to him peacefully.

"Kyoya" she whispered softly. 'She just said my name' he thought wondering if she was asleep or not.

"Yes?" he replied trying to see if she would reply. She didn't and then five minutes later she said

"I love you Kyoya." 'What?!" he thought wondering if he heard right. Kyoya finally drifted off to sleep thinking about what he had just heard.


	3. Chapter 3 - The decision

**2 Weeks Later**

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki hadn't heard from Haruhi since _**that **_dayand that was 2 weeks ago. He was starting to worry because he thought she would've made up her mind by now even though he himself said to take her time and not to rush. He had made it a habit to check his phone for messages and calls everyday. He also called her everyday but always got sent straight to voice mail.

Tamaki loved her and he hoped she would come back. He also knew that Kyoya had loved her since high school when she joined the host club. This was Kyoyas chance to get her and he really hoped that it wouldn't happen because he loved her and didn't want to lose her. He also thought that if Kyoya did end up taking her he knew she would be very well loved by him. Kyoya was actually a great guy once you were able to get behind the mask of his which Haruhi had when he fell in love with her. Tamaki just wasn't ready to let her go.

**Kyoya's POV**

It had been two weeks since Haruhi caught Tamaki cheating on her and since Kyoya heard Haruhi say she loved him in her sleep. She had been staying with him ever since and for the first few nights he had slept in the bed with her because she would wake up crying and he didn't want her to be alone during those times. One night in particular she had been dreaming and had cried out for Kyoya in her sleep so he had woken her up she didn't know this however and he hadn't ever mentioned that or the fact that she said she loved him either to her because he didn't want to be rejected or worse lose her friendship over it. Kyoya had become accustomed to having her around and he became to love it because she cooked dinner and sat and ate with him. He finally had someone to talk to and eat with during dinner. Normally he just sat by himself and did work. Ever since he took over his fathers business he had a lot to do. Kyoya also knew that this was the perfect time for him to gain Haruhi but he didn't because he knew she needed her space, he also didn't want to lose Tamakis friendship and he felt like if he did it now he would be taking advantage of her.

It was 5:00pm and Kyoya was in his office when his phone suddenly rang. It was Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi! How's your day going?" he asked happy to hear her voice.

"Hey Kyoya it's going great! I was just calling to tell you that I would be late to the house because I'm I'm going to see Tamaki."

"..." Kyoya was silent because he didn't know what to say. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of him torn into a million pieces and then thrown in his face. He hoped desperately that she wasn't going to take him back after what he did to her and for selfish reasons as well.

"Kyoooya? Are you there?" Haruhis voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes I'm here. I'm glad you're taking the next step. I hope it goes well." He said straining just to say those few words.

"Thank you Kyoya! You're the best you've been helping me through this. I don't know what I would've done without you." Kyoya had a huge smile plastered on his face as he chuckled.

"I'm sure you would've been fine without me. You're a strong, smart, beautiful independent young woman."

"I don't think so. I'll see you later tonight" she said and Kyoya knew she was smiling on the other end.

"See you tonight."

**Haruhi's POV **

After she got off the phone with Kyoya she started packing up her things. Twenty minutes later she walked out of her office and went to her car in the lot, got in and drove towards her house. On the phone with Kyoya Haruhi thought she was prepared to face Tamaki but now that she was driving there she was having second thoughts about going today.

She pulled the car over so she could take a breather and mentally prepare herself for what she was trying to accomplish. 'You can do this! No backing out now! All you have to do is go there, tell him how you feel and what you want to happen!' She mentally screamed at herself.

"Alright I can do this." she said as she pulled back onto the road.

As Haruhi got closer and closer to the house she grew more confident that she could do it. She pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. She walked up to the door, unlocked it and walked in.

"TAAAMAAKKIII!" She called. "ARE YOU HOME?!"

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki had just arrived home when he saw Haruhis car in the driveway. 'No way. Haruhis here? I hope she's here to take me back. I Love her so much.' he thought as he pulled up next to her car, got out and went in the house. He heard her yelling for him upstairs.

"Haruhi I'm downstairs!" He yelled up.

"Oh there you are" she said as she descended the staircase looking as beautiful as ever.

"So umm...Haruhi w-what are you d-doing here?" he asked slightly stuttering out of nervousness.

"I've come to a decision" she said bluntly.

"Really? What's your answer?" Tamaki was really afraid of what she might say and he couldn't help but break out into a sweat at her words.

"Wellll I've decided to give you another chance. I really love you Tamaki and I know you love me so I wanted to give it another shot."

"Thank you Haruhi I love you!" Tamaki said as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Don't thank me yet" she said as she pulled away from him.

"Why not?" He asked now confused and anxious.

"Well I have some conditions..."

"Go on" he said becoming very worried at where this was going.

"The first is that if I ever catch you with someone else again I'm gone and I won't come back. Second you have to prove to me that you really do love e in every way. I don't want to lose you Tamaki." Haruhi said her voice cracking and tears starting to stream down her face.

"Tamaki y-you r-really h-hurt me and if it h-happens again I w-won't forgive you even though you mean so much to m-m-meee." Haruhi was now full on sobbing. Tamaki moved closer to her and let her cry on his shoulder saying:

"Haruhi it's okay. I'm sorry I love you so much. Please don't cry." Tamaki said trying to soothe her. Haruhi lifted her head up and smiled. Tamaki looked down at her tear streaked face and gently wiped away her tears then kissed her forehead.

"I love you" they both said in unison. They then started making out passionately. Haruhi opened her mouth a little and Tamaki took the initiative and plunged his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues intertwined and Haruhi let out a small moan. Tamaki pulled back and he saw the confused expression on her face. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom where he gently sat her on the bed. He then continued kissing her but with more heat and force.

He slowly unbuttoned Haruhis blouse never once breaking their kiss. He took off the shirt, unclasped her bra and threw them aside. He started rubbing her breasts and then he moved away from her mouth and started sucking and licking her breasts.

"Mmm..." Haruhi moaned. Tamaki slowly slid his hand down to her pants and unbuttoned them then he started rubbing her inner thighs. He pulled her pants off and started teasing her by twisting her nipples and licking his way down down down and stopping just short of her pleasure spot.

"Tamaki PLEASE!" Haruhi begged him. He obliged and stuck three fingers in her pushing in and out hard and fast.

"Ooohh...yes!...faster...Tamaki...Put it in!" Haruhi moaned in pleasure.

"Whatever you say my darling Haruhi" he said as he ripped off his clothes and plunged his cock into her deep and hard. He started vigorously fucking her while she screamed and moaned his name in pleasure.

"Oh Oh Tamaakiii" she moaned as she climaxed hard, Tamaki only a few seconds behind her as he buried his seed deep within her walls.

"OMG Tamaki that was great" she said breathlessly.

"I know it was" he replied smirking. Haruhi pulled Tamaki down to her and he laid his head on her chest and they both fell asleep just like that.


	4. Chapter 4 - Why?

**Haruhi's POV**

Haruhi woke up and saw Tamaki lying next to her with his head on her chest. She looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand and saw that it was 9pm and then she remembered Kyoya was waiting for her. 'Oh crap' she thought as she tried to push Tamaki off of her.

"mmm.." he mumbled burying his head into her chest.

"Tamaki please move" she whispered softly into his ear.

"Why?" he whined still half asleep.

"I need to call Kyoya and tell him I'm okay."

"Who cares about Kyoya?"

"We both do unless you want his family's police force busting the door down thinking you've done something to me."

"Fine then" Tamaki grumbled as he sat up.

"Thank you" she said smiling.

"Hurry back love" he said giving her one of his famous host smiles.

"I will don't worry" Haruhi says as she walks out of the room grinning from ear to ear.

Once Haruhi got downstairs she grabbed her purse and looked through it searching for her phone. After two minutes she finally found it. She opened it to see that she had 10 missed calls and 10 messages from Kyoya. They all basically said just in different ways "Where are you? Are you hurt? Did Tamaki do anything to you?"

'Why is he so worried?' Haruhi thought 'He's being really protective of me like if we were together. Maybe he likes me?..." She quickly pushed that thought aside and dialed Kyoyas number.

**Kyoya's POV**

***Ring**

***Ring**

***Ring**

He heard his cellphone ringing and he quickly snatched it up looking at the caller I.D. 'It's Haruhi thank God!' He mentally screamed relieved.

"Hello Haruhi" he said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Kyoya so sorry I didn't call you sooner. I'm sorry to have worried you" she said feeling bad.

"It's okay Haruhi really. So I take it you and Tamaki made up?"

"Yes we did" she replied sheepishly.

'Why? Why? Why?! I Love you' Kyoya thought upset that Haruhi had gone back to Tamaki. Couldn't she see that he loved her I mean not even a really good friend would worry as much as he did when she didn't call him or come back to the house.

"Good for you I'm happy for you. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I'm always here for you no matter what remember that" Kyoya said his voice trembling.

"Thank you Kyoya. I'll come by and get my stuff tomorrow. See you later."

"Bye. See you later have a goodnight."

"You too." Kyoya hung up the phone and sighed. 'Why him? Why is it always him?' Ever since high school it's always been Tamaki Kyoya never even had a chance.

He stood up and punched the wall out of jealousy and anger.

'He cheated on her so why? Why would she take him back?'

"What am I thinking I never even had a chance it's always Tamaki. I may love her but she doesn't love me back and she never will she only has eyes for him. Why? I don't know I just can't understand it."

Kyoya laid on his bed trying not to cry about Haruhi he really loved her and he couldn't sit here and watch Tamaki hurt her. He knew that if Tamaki ever did it again he would hurt him because even though he was his friend he didn't want to see the girl he loved hurt again.

"Haruhi I love you" He said telling himself that even though she was with Tamaki he was going to tell her how he felt when she came for her stuff tomorrow.

**Haruhi's POV**

'Kyoya seemed kind of upset on the phone...I think that he really does like me. But could he really?...I must be imagining things...ri..' Haruhi was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Tamaki kissing her neck from behind.

"Somebody's fired up" she whispered to him.

"Only for you" he whispered seductively in her ear. He started nibbling on her ear then he turned her around and placed his lips on hers. They kissed passionately only breaking apart to catch their breath.

"T-Tamaki" Haruhi said breathlessly.

"Yes Haruhi"

"N-no more"

"Aww why?" he whined.

"I'm really tired from earlier. That was the best sex ever and it really tired me out."

"OK honey lets go to the bed and rest"

Tamaki again picked Haruhi up bridal style and carried her upstairs to their bed.

**Tamaki's POV**

As Tamaki set Haruhi down on the bed he saw that she had fallen asleep on the way up so he pulled the covers up and put them on her. He then climbed into bed next to her and pulled her into him.

Tamaki laid there awake for awhile thinking that he was really lucky that she chose to give him another chance. He knew that if he messed this up again their engagement would definitely be off and he was determined not to let that happen he loved her so much and their wedding was in two months. He hoped nothing would happen to change that.

As Tamaki was drifting off to sleep after laying there for awhile he heard Haruhi say something so he listened to see if she would say it again. She did. 'Did she really just say that? No she couldn't have. Why? Why would she say that? I can't believe this. It's not fair!' Tamaki thought to himself getting very upset at what he just heard her say.

Tamaki had tears slowly rolling down his face and he wiped them away as he finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - Do I?

**_I do not own Ouran High school Host club._**

_**Sorry it's been awhile since i updated been very busy. Also haven't had any internet so i had the story ready i just couldn't publish it.**_  
_**Well anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy! Please Rate and Review. :)**_

**Kyoya's POV**

It was 9am and Kyoya had just finished his shower and dressed when he decided to call Haruhi to see when she would be coming for her things. He had to mentally prepare himself if he was going to tell her how he felt so he wanted to know how long he had.

He dialed her number and it rang a couple of times before she picked up.

"Good Morning Kyoya"

"Good Morning Haruhi. How's it going?"

"It's going great I'm so happy Tamaki's taking me out to lunch at this new restaurant that just opened."

"That's great Haruhi. So I was wondering when are you coming to get your things today I wanted to talk to you about something so I figure I should be here when you come."

"I'll probably be there around 5 or 6. I have a few errands to run even though I don't have work today."

"OK that works for me. I'll see you then have a great day and tell Tamaki I said hi.

"I will thanks Kyoya see you later." Kyoya hung up the phone feeling more confident than he was last night.

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki had been there when Haruhi was on the phone with Kyoya and he was watching to see if there was any change in her attitude when she told him Kyoya said hi. But she just talked to him the same way she always had. He decided to ask her about what she said last night and he hoped that he wouldn't cause a big argument about it.

**_-_****Flashback**

_**As Tamaki was drifting off to sleep after laying there for awhile he heard Haruhi say something so he listened to see if she would say it again. She did. **_

"_**I Love You...Kyoya. Kyoya I Love You" **_

_**'Did she really just say that? No she couldn't have. Why? Why would she say that? I can't believe this. It's not fair!' Tamaki thought to himself getting very upset at what he just heard her say.**_

_**-**_**End Flashback**

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Well last night you said something while you were sleeping...and I...um..."

"What is it Tamaki?" she said placing a hand over his and looking into his eyes.

"You you said "I Love You...""he couldn't say it. He couldn't say Kyoyas name.

"I do love you so what's the big deal?" she asked very confused at why he was so flustered. All she said was I love you right?

"Well you said I Love you...Kyoya. Kyoya I Love You. That's what you said. Not just I love you"

"..." Haruhi couldn't believe she said that. 'Do I love him?' she couldn't think straight so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Tamaki if I loved Kyoya would I be here with you?"

"No you probably wouldn't. Sorry to bring it up."

"No you're fine I mean I would've done the same thing had you said something like that. I Love You Tamaki don't think otherwise." she said as she leaned over the table and kissed him.

"I Love You Too." he replied when they broke the kiss.

"Well we have a lot of stuff to do and not much time we should probably go get dressed." Haruhi said as she stood up from the table. Tamaki followed after her and they went upstairs to change their clothes.

**-Haruhi's POV**

Twenty minutes later they were being driven to Ouran Academy so Tamaki could finish up some paperwork. Once they arrived Tamaki went and did his paperwork while Haruhi waited in the car.

It had already been ten minutes since Tamaki went in and she was starting to get bored so she decided to call Kyoya.

_***Ring**_

_***Ring**_

Kyoya answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Kyoya"

"What's up?"

"Nothing really just waiting for Tamaki"

"Oh? What's he doing?"

"He's in his office taking care of some paperwork he forgot to do"

"That's Tamaki for you always forgetting the important stuff"

"So true he hasn't really changed much since high school except that he doesn't call you 'Mommy' or me 'Daughter' anymore."

"Those were some pretty interesting times I have to admit."

"I couldn't agree more. Well I'll talk to you later here comes Tamaki."

"See you later"

"Bye love you" 'Oh my god did I just say that?!' Haruhi quickly hung up the phone hoping Kyoya hadn't heard her and that he wouldn't bring it up later when she went for her stuff.

**-Meanwhile**

Kyoya had in fact heard what Haruhi had said and he was wondering if she meant it. He was about to respond to her when she said it but she abruptly hung the phone up.

Kyoya was left alone to his thoughts. He knew this night was going to go very well.

**-Back to Haruhi**

Tamaki and Haruhi drove around and Tamaki bought Haruhi some clothes that she really liked. He also bought her a set of earrings and a matching necklace. When they were done shopping and looking around it was already 4 in the afternoon. They decided to head for lunch and went to the new place Tamaki had mentioned.

When they arrived Haruhi looked around and saw it was decorated with colorful wallpaper and lights it also had a section cut off for little kids. The whole place smelled of strawberry cake and sweets. It reminded her of Hunny.

Then all of a sudden she was grabbed into a hug. While she was looking around she hadn't noticed Hunny run up to her.

"Haru-chan!"

"Hunny?" she asked surprised.

"Do you like my new restaurant?"

"This is yours?"

"Yes me and Takashi started it"

"That's really funny cause I was just thinking that this place reminded me a lot of you" she said smiling. "I really missed you guys."

"We missed you too" Hunny said.

"Well how about we go sit and have a good lunch" Tamaki said.

"Of course!" Hunny said leading them to a table.

"You should join us" Tamaki said.

"Sure why not let me go get Takashi" he said running off to fetch him.

"He hasn't changed much over the years except that he's taller than me now" Haruhi commented looking at her menu.

"You're right he hasn't he's still the same. Maybe even more lively than back then."

Hunny and Takashi walked over and sat across the table from them. They all took the time to look at their menus and they ordered. Haruhi got Hayashi rice, Tamaki got breaded shrimp with a side of steamed rice and vegetables, Hunny as usual ordered a cake and he also got an onigiri, while Takashi who wasn't that hungry got rice and vegetables.

Once they had ordered they got to talking and Haruhi found out that Hunny and Takashi had a franchise of restaurants all over Japan and in America too. She also found out they ran a Dojo among many others scattered over the place.

"Well now that you've learned about us what have you two been up to?" Hunny asked wondering. He had already heard about what happened between them from Kyoya so he wanted to see if they would mention it.

"We haven't really up to much. You guys already know that I graduated from law school and I'm now a very successful lawyer. I started my own law firm and it's doing great. Me and Tamaki are engaged and were getting married in a few months. That's pretty much it" Haruhi said with a smile.

"Well as you guys already know I am now the Headmaster at Ouran and I also own a few other businesses like restaurants and such. Me and Haruhi are actually doing very well." He said as he kissed Haruhi on the cheek. Haruhi looked at Tamaki and smiled.

"You guys sound very happy together. I can't wait for the wedding." Mori said looking at Haruhi and Tamaki together.

The food arrived a few minutes later and everyone dug in.

"This food is delicious!" Haruhi exclaimed really enjoying it.

"It really is" Tamaki said.

"Thank you" Hunny said smiling brightly.

After everyone had finished eating Haruhi and Tamaki got up to leave.

"The food was great you guys" Haruhi said looking at Hunny and Mori.

"Hey before you guys leave we should exchange numbers. I wasn't lying when I said missed you a lot Haruhi."

"You're right and neither was I we should keep in touch call me anytime" She said after they had given each other their number. Haruhi hugged Hunny and he whispered into her ear "If Tamaki ever hurts you again let me know" He said to her. "Thank you Hunny I will" she said as she pulled away and gave Mori a hug.

"I've missed you a lot Mori"

"I missed you too"

"See you guys later" Tamaki and Haruhi said as they left and got into the limo waiting for them outside.

"Did you know this was their restaurant?" Haruhi asked curious.

"No I didn't I was just as shocked as you."

"I'm glad we got to see them again"

"Me too"

**-Hunny's POV**

After Haruhi and Tamaki left Hunny went over to Takashi and asked him a question that had been bugging him since he saw them together.

"Takashi?"

"Yes Mitskuni?"

"They're not in love with each other anymore are they?"

"No I don't believe they are. But that happens to many people."

"I feel bad for them." Hunny said sadly.

"They'll work it out then they'll find who they're truly meant to be with." Mori said stating a fact.

**-Haruhi's POV**

On the drive home Haruhi noticed it was already 7 and she was tired. Time really got away from them while at Hunnys restaurant. She decided to call Kyoya and tell him that she was too tired to come over. She would just go and get her stuff another day. She dialed his number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Kyoya"

"Hey what's up?"

"I'm kind of tired so I'm not gonna come get my stuff today. It might be a few days though cause I have work and you know how that is."

"It's fine I'll be here."

"Sorry about this"

"Don't be I understand you're tired go get some rest and I'll see you in a few days."

"See you Kyoya"

"See you Bye."

**-Kyoya's POV**

When he was on the phone with Haruhi he was tempted to bring up what she had said earlier but he decided not to. He figured Tamaki was with her and that wouldn't go over very well. He was also disappointed that she couldn't come today. Oh well he would just have to wait. Kyoya dressed and got ready for bed. He went to sleep and dreamt about Haruhi.

**-Haruhi's POV**

Once they arrived home Haruhi and Tamaki both went up to their bedroom and dressed for bed. When Haruhi came out of the bathroom she saw that Tamaki had already fallen asleep. She got into bed next to him and laid her head on his chest.

'Do I still love him? Yes I do just maybe not in that way anymore. I think...I may be...falling for...Kyoya' she thought to herself.

**-Tamaki's POV**

Haruhi thought he was asleep but he wasn't he was just thinking to himself about some things that were bothering him. 'Do I still love her? Of course I do I just don't think I love her in that sense anymore. I need to end it so she doesn't get hurt by me again I don't want that to happen. I don't want to hurt her again. Besides I think she loves Kyoya' He thought to himself knowing that she did and that he didn't mind because he just wanted her to be happy and have someone to love her. He knew that person wasn't him and it didn't make him sad because he knew it was the right thing to do. He would let her know in the morning right now he just wanted to rest. He fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing he was doing the right thing.

**_Until next time. I hope you enjoyed the story. Rate and Review_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Goodbye

_**Without further ado here is the next chapter. Please rate and Review and as always I hope you enjoy the story.**_

Tamaki woke up to see that Haruhi was still sleeping. She had her head on Tamakis chest with a peaceful smile on her face. He decided to take a picture of her because he knew he wouldn't get another chance to see her like this. He grabbed his cell off the night stand next to their bed being careful not to wake her or move around much. He opened his phone and snapped the picture smiling to himself.

Haruhi woke up a few minutes later and smiled up at Tamaki giving him a kiss on the lips. She didn't want to get up yet but she knew she had to because she needed to get to work. It was already 8 and she had to be there by 9.

She got up out of the bed much to Tamakis dismay. He watched her go into the bathroom to take a shower so he decided he needed to get up to even though he didn't have to be to work until 10. He wanted to make sure she had a good breakfast before leaving. He got up and threw on a shirt.

He went downstairs and told the cook to make bagels, bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, fresh orange juice, and to set out some strawberries for him and Haruhi.

He went back upstairs and he saw that Haruhi had come out of the shower.

"Good Morning honey" he said

"Morning" she said smiling and walking over to him.

"I had breakfast made for you and I"

"Thank you Tamaki so thoughtful" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome"

"Lets go eat then"

"Alright" he replied taking her hand.

When they arrived downstairs the food was already on the table.

"Wow it looks great and ooh strawberries" Haruhi said as she sat down and started eating.

"This is the best breakfast I've had since starting work" Haruhi said with sparkles in her eyes.

"I know that's why I wanted you to have something good before work today.

"You're the best."

When breakfast was over it was already 8:45 so Haruhi quickly grabbed her bag. She came over to him and gave him a kiss but before she left Tamaki needed to tell her that they needed to talk so he said

"Haruhi hold on"

"What's up?" she asked turning around to face him.

"When you come home from work today there's something I need to talk to you about." he said nervously.

"OK I'll see you then have a nice day at work" she replied dashing out the door.

"You too" he yelled back to her.

**-Tamaki's POV**

After Haruhi left he went upstairs took a shower and got dressed for work. He left and arrived at the school he had become headmaster to. The whole time he was thinking about Haruhi and how she would take it and how he could do it without hurting her again. He barely concentrated on what he was doing the whole time. All he really did was sign papers and solve issues with the schools kids or manage the money. So it wasn't hard he just couldn't take his mind off of Haruhi.

He really hoped he could do this because it was for the best. He would figure it out he knew he would.

**-Haruhi's POV**

Haruhi was lost I thought throughout her entire day at work wondering if she was truly in love with Kyoya and also wondering what Tamaki wanted to talk about. She just couldn't think properly. She ended up walking into a wall when she got up to check on how everyone's cases were going.

"Are you okay?" one of her employees asked

"Ya I'm fine" Haruhi replied getting up and almost falling back over.

"Are you sure?" the employee asked very concerned for his boss.

"No I'm not so sure anymore maybe I should go home"

"You should miss. I wouldn't want you passing out. I can take care of everything here if you need me to" he said offering his assistance.

"That would be great thank you" she said as he helped her up and to the car that was waiting for her.

"Thank you for your help" she said grateful to have an employee that would go through the trouble of helping her. The driver took her home and helped her to her bedroom. She thanked him and he left the room. A few minutes later a maid came and brought her a wet cloth and some soup. After she ate she fell into a peaceful sleep not waking up until a 3 hours later when she felt someone lay in the bed next to her.

**-Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki had arrived home to see Haruhi laying in bed so he quietly took off her shoes and laid next to her trying not to disturb her. He had sat there for a few minutes before she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her.

"Tamaki?" she questioned.

"Yes it's me"

"How was work?" she asked sitting up. She felt much better after resting. She made a mental note to thank her employee for helping her.

"It was good. Why are you home so early?" he asked her curious.

"Oh I sort of ran into a wall at work and then I was all dizzy so my employee had me come home."

"What a great worker. Are you feeling better?"

"Much. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked cause that was one of the reasons she had run into the wall in the first place.

"OK so umm...I don't want you to get mad at me or to hurt you because it's not my intention it's just what I feel is best in this situation."

"OK Tamaki you're starting to freak me out. Just tell me what it is you're trying to say."

"I think it would be best if we broke up and called off the engagement." He replied being honest to her.

"..." Haruhi was silent for a moment before she replied.

"I think that you're right. But are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I think it's best. I don't think that you're in love with me anymore I think that you're in love with Kyoya." He said as he hugged her and gave her a light kiss on the lips."

"Tamaki I'm so sorry. I really did love you and I still do just not in that way."

"I know and you don't have to be sorry because it's the same way for me. The whole experience with me cheating sort of helped me figure out that you loved him and that I only loved you as a friend. I'm not saying I never loved because I did I guess it just took me awhile to realize that."

"Thank you Tamaki and I loved you at one point too but now it's just as a friend. Can we still be friends?" Haruhi asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes of course" he said pulling her into a hug. "You don't have to cry I'll always be here for you if you ever need anything. Now go to Kyoya he's loved you since high school." Tamaki said smiling.

"He has?" she asked in awe.

"Yes he has he never gave up not even now."

"Thank you for everything Tamaki. We should still hang out sometime."

"Naturally. Now go my sweet Daughter I'll miss you."

"Back to this again?"

"Yes now that were not together anymore I can call you that and you should call me daddy."

"Whatever you say 'daddy'" Haruhi said laughing.

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

_**Hope you all enjoyed and until next time farewell.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Will you?

_**Here is the next chapter sorry it took a few days to update I was kind of having writers block. So if you see that my other story wasn't updated that is why. I can't think of where to go. I'll try for you guys though! :)**_

Kyoya was sitting on his bed typing on his laptop when he heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in" He said.

"Hey your maids let me up" his heart stopped beating was he imagining things or was Haruhi actually standing in his doorway.

"Hey come on in. Shut the door behind you" he said. He wasn't imagining things. He just noticed that Haruhi had a big smile on her face.

"I have to tell you something" she said as she sat on the bed next to him.

"What is it? You seem overjoyed about it."

"Well me and 'daddy' broke up and called off the engagement." she said excitedly.

"Why are you so happy about it? Wait 'daddy'?" He asked.

"Ya he wants me to call him that since were not together anymore. Anyway I'm so happy about it because I've been in love with someone else for awhile now and I wanted you to be the first to know about it."

"Oh." Kyoya said disappointment visible on his face.

Haruhi leaned over and nibbled on his ear making him groan. She then got in his lap and kissed him while Kyoya sat there stunned for a minute before kissing her back and pushing open her mouth to get his tongue in. Their tongues danced around in each others mouths and they made out like this for about five minutes until they pulled away to catch their breath.

"I love you Kyoya" Haruhi whispered breathlessly into his ear which made a shiver go down his spine.

"I love you too" Kyoya said as he threw his laptop to the floor and flipped Haruhi over so he was on top and she was on the bottom with her hands pinned above her head.

"What are y-you mmm...doing?" she said as Kyoya started sucking on her breasts through her shirt.

"What I've wanted to do since high school." Kyoya replied letting go of her hands and pulling her shirt and skirt off leaving only her lacy see through panties.

"Somebody's being naughty" Kyoya said to her as he saw the panties. He then started kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"oohh ugh mmm..Kyoyaaa" she moaned. He slowly kissed his way down to her panties and pulled them off with his teeth. A knock sounded in the room making them both jump.

The maid cracked the door slightly so she would be able to hear Kyoya.

"Who is it?" Kyoya asked very annoyed to have been interrupted.

"Umm there's umm Hikaru and Kaoru are here to see you" the maid said knowing Kyoya was probably angry for being interrupted.

"I'll be there in a moment tell them to wait in the foyer."

"So what now?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"We go and greet them."

"But Kyoooyaa" Haruhi said whining.

"What?"

"I want you" At this Kyoya quickly pinned her back down on the bed, ripped off his pants and rammed into her deep and hard all in one swift movement.

"I want you too" he growled in her ear as he pumped in and out of her while she screamed his name and let out low mewls and moans.

"Kyoya!"

"Haru-hi!" they both screamed each others names as they came together. Kyoya collapsed onto Haruhi spent from their excursions. Kyoya was the first to move.

"Lets get dressed" he said to her.

"Okay" she replied as she climbed off the bed and gathered her discarded clothes. They were dressed within two minutes and had left Hikaru and Kaoru waiting for about 15 minutes. Kyoya was the first to leave the room and Haruhi followed after him. They both looked presentable and no one would know what had gone on behind closed doors especially since the room was soundproof.

Once they arrived to where Hikaru and Kaoru were they all said hey to each other and Haruhi ran over and hugged them both.

"I haven't seen you guys since graduation! I missed you so much" she said hugging them even tighter.

"Whoa Haru calm down let me get a good look at you" Hikaru said with a smile as they all pulled away from the hug. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at Haruhi and had her spin around so she could get a better look.

"You look absolutely amazing" they both said in unison.

"Still the same as ever" she responded laughing.

"Ahem" Kyoya cleared his throat.  
"Oh ya Kyoya" Hikaru said walking over to him.

"What was it that you two needed?" Kyoya asked.

"Well we heard from Hunny that something happened to Haruhi so we flew over from Paris as soon as we could to see what was wrong."

"Oh well obviously I'm fine cause I'm right here."

"Ya that's true but he said it had something to do with Tamaki"

"I should have known everyone would find out eventually. But how come you guys, Hunny and Takashi all kept in touch with everyone except me?" Haruhi asked sadly.

"Well after graduation we sort of all went our separate ways and you went to law school we went to England and we sort of ran into Hunny and Takashi who were on vacation, they gave us their new numbers and also Kyoyas and we've kept in touch with them since. The only people we didn't have information for was you and Tamaki. You guys sort of lost touch with everyone but Kyoya and we weren't really ever able to reach Kyoya on his phone so we couldn't contact you guys."

"Oh I see. Kyoya learn how to use your phone. I missed everyone so much I only just saw Hunny and Takashi a few days ago."

"I've just been busy" he said lying through his teeth. When in reality he just had not wanted to talk to the twins.

"OK Kyoya whatever you say" Hikaru said to him.

"Well seeing as how Haruhis okay you two may leave." Kyoya said trying to get them out.

"Nope. We want to know what happened Hunny wouldn't tell us he said it wasn't his place to say."

"Were not leaving until someone tells us" Kaoru said being stubborn.

"Fine if you guys insist" Haruhi said knowing the twins would always figure out how to get their way. She might as well give in now. They all sat down on the couch and Haruhi sat in the middle of the twins.

"It's kind of a long story so I'm just going to give you the short version" Haruhi told them all not really wanting to go into details.

"OK so here goes. Long story short I caught Tamaki cheating on me about 3 weeks ago and I called Kyoya crying and telling him what happened. Kyoya came and got me and took me here. Later that day Kyoya brought Tamaki over and he poured his heart out to me. I really did love him and my heart was so broken that I couldn't forgive him right then and there. I needed time he understood that and left. 2 weeks later I went back to the house and forgave him I really loved him and I felt I couldn't live without him so I had to go back. We went out and ended up going to Takashi and Hunnys new restaurant. It was amazing. That night when we got home I really started to doubt my feelings for Tamaki and I realized that I loved him just as a friend and that I was in love with someone else. A few hours ago me and Tamaki broke up he also didn't feel the same way anymore so no one really got hurt. And now I'm here." she said with a smile.

"So wait you and Tamaki aren't together anymore like at all?" Hikaru asked.

"Nope were just friends and I've found someone new."

"Who?" the twins asked very curious to know who Haruhi was dating now.

"Kyoya" she said sheepishly.

"You and Kyoya?" Kaoru asked surprised.

"Yup and we both love each other so ya."

"I knew it!" Hikaru shouted standing up.

"Knew what?" Kyoya asked intrigued.

"That you loved her and that you two would eventually end up together." Hikaru said very poud.

"Wow I guess you were right then" Haruhi said as she got up and walked to where Kyoya was sitting. She bent down and gave him a kiss.

"Excuse me for a moment" Kyoya said getting up after Haruhi kissed him. He went up to his room and got something so he could do what he'd wanted to do since high school. When he came back he saw Haruhi and the twins talking and catching up on what they'd all been up to since graduation.

"Haruhi come here" Kyoya commanded putting his hands in his pockets to keep what he had hidden. She came over to him and looked up at him behind his glasses.

"What's wrong you look guilty or wait is that nervousness I see? The shadow king is actually nervous for once! Oh my god!" Haruhi said being sarcastic. Kyoya gave a slight smile.

"Actually yes I'm nervous." He admitted to her looking down to hide the blush that was slowly covering his cheeks.

"Why? It's just me and the twins here"

"I know but..there's something really important that I need to ask you."

"Ask away" she said smiling at him. Kyoya turned away from here so that he could make himself do what he was trying to do. He had never been this nervous in his life...actually he couldn't remember a time when he was nervous because he never got nervous not even when his father was there. 'You can do this' he told himself turning around to face Haruhi.

"Haruhi I know we just started dating like literally 1 hour or so ago...but Will you marry me?" He asked getting on one knee and smiling up at her.

_** Please rate and review! Thanks :) **__**I just added a sentence to the story nothing major. Thanks to Crackshipper for pointing out the maid wouldn't be able to hear Kyoya if the room was soundproofed my bad thanks again. (How i missed that I don't really know)  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors note: Hey guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update this I just had a really bad case of writers block. :( But here's the finally chapter sorry it's short but I hope you all like it. (I just updated this like an hour ago but my friend said it seemed rushed so I changed it and added to it)(Read bottom authors note for info on my other story and another one I'm working on)Please review. 3 _**

**_Recap:"Haruhi I know we just started dating like literally 1 hour or so ago...but Will you marry me?" He asked getting on one knee and smiling up at her._**

Haruhi was speechless for a moment before she responded.

"Of course!" she said smiling and kissing him. Kyoya slipped the ring on her finger once they pulled away.

"That is so sweet." Kaoru said looking at them both. Kyoya was surprised by the voice for a moment forgetting that the twins were there as well.

"You guys are perfect for each other" said Hikaru.

"Thanks guys" Haruhi said going over and hugging them.

"Haru can we help plan the wedding?" the twins asked.

"Absolutely not!" Kyoya yelled.

"But Kyoyaaa why not?" Haruhi pouted.

"Ya Kyoya why not?" The twins mimicked.

"Fine but nothing too extravagant."

"Whatever you say Kyoya." they responded. Kyoya could tell this was not gonna go over very well.

_**~A few months later**_

Haruhi and Kyoyas wedding was amazingly decorated with beautiful crystal with chandeliers and many flowers hanging from above while Haruhi was in her very stunning dress.

Her dress was long and white with flowers at the end of the dress and lace on the sleeves and neckline while Kyoya was in an all white suit with a black shirt and blue tie. The music played and Haruhi walked down the aisle toward her soon to be husband with a big smile on her face. She got up onto the alter and turned to face Kyoya.

"Are you nervous?" he whispered to her. She nodded her head and he smiled thankful he wasn't the only one. 'Me too' he mouthed to her causing her to smile. The music stopped and they both turned to face the priest who was to wed them.

"Kyoya Otori, will you have Haruhi Fujioka to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the hole estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honer her, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

"Haruhi Fujioka, will you have Kyoya Otori to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the hole estate of matrimony; will you submit to him, serve him, love, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

"You may now place the rings and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed" they both say sliding the rings onto each others finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

They both lean forward and kiss each other gently before breaking apart. Everyone claps and they all go to the next room to eat. After the wedding is officially over Haruhi sees her dad crying.

"Hey dad what's wrong?" she says hugging him.

"My baby is just all grown up I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll be here I can visit anytime I want" she says smiling at him before giving him a hug.

"Mind if I cut in? We have to get to the airport."

"Oh right. Bye dad I'll see you when I get back"

Haruhi and Kyoya went Hawaii for their honeymoon and they had the best time. Sightseeing was amazing and they did quite a lot since they were there for two weeks. All in all it was the best trip ever and the best part was that Haruhi was pregnant and they were hoping for a girl. They got their wish when Haruhi gave birth to a beautiful baby girl 9 months later. They named her Kanae.

_**~3 years later**_

"Daddy" Kanae shouted running up to him. He scooped her up in his arms and spun her around.

"Hey sweetheart how was your day?" he asked kissing her forehead before setting her down.

"Great!" she said beaming. Kanae was now three years old and she spoke great for her age. She was smart just like her mother.

"That's great where's mommy?" he asked.

"She's with Aki in the nursery" she says running up the stairs to her her long hair flowing down her back as she ran. Kyoya followed silently chuckling to himself. Sure enough when he got to the nursery Haruhi was holding their new family member just born a month ago.

"Let me hold him" Kyoya said as Haruhi handed him his son. He looked so much like Haruhi with her big brown eyes and chocolate hair. However Kanae got his looks with the dark black hair and everything. Well that was until Kanae had gotten bright red highlights in her hair because she a three year old had somehow convinced him to let her get them. She wasn't alone in it however, Haruhi had begged him for the longest to let her before he finally gave in. He actually like them on her though so he was glad with it. He loved his family and he would do anything for them.

"I love you all" he said kissing the little boys forehead before putting him down to sleep. "C'mon guys let's let him sleep" he said ushering them out the door before gently closing it. As they left the room Kyoya passed the picture of them in Hawaii that would be a trip he would never forget after all it's where his beautiful little girl was conceived. He couldn't wait for his kids to grow up and explore the world and maybe someday find true happiness like he did. Some peoples mistakes turn into other peoples fortune in his case it was a miracle it was fate and he was grateful he couldn't have asked for anything better.

_**Hope you all liked it if so please review. **_**_And for those of you who are waiting on an update for my other story "Do you love me back?" I'm trying my hardest if you have any ideas let me know and I'll take them into consideration. I'm also working on a EriKat fanfic so for those of you who like homestuck keep an eye out for it. This will be my first time writing a homestuck one so it may not be great. ;) _**


End file.
